wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 35
Młody pan Nowowiejski wyjechał zaraz po oświadczynach do Raszkowa, aby tam kwaterę jakowąś dla pani i panny Boskiej wynaleźć i opatrzyć; w dwa tygodnie zaś po jego wyjeździe ruszyła cała karawana dotychczasowych gości chreptiowskich. Składali ją Nawiragh, dwaj Anardraci, Kieremowiczowa, Neresewiczowa, Seferowicz, panie Boskie, dwóch panów Piotrowiczów i stary pan Nowowiejski, nie licząc kilku Ormian kamienieckich i licznych sług oraz zbrojnych pachołków do pilnowania wozów i pociągowego, a także jucznego bydła. Piotrowicze i duchowni delegaci patriarchy uzmiadzińskiego mieli tylko wypocząć w Raszkowie, zasięgnąć tam wieści o drodze i dalej do Krymu ruszać. Reszta kompanii postanowiła osiąść na czas w Raszkowie i czekać przynajmniej do pierwszych roztopów na powrót jeńców, mianowicie Boskiego, młodszego Seferowicza i dwóch kupców, których stroskane małżonki w tęsknocie od dawna oczekiwały. Droga to była trudna, bo szła przez głuche puszcze i przepaściste jary. Szczęściem, obfite a suche śniegi usłały sannę wyborną, obecność zaś komend wojskowych w Mohilowie, Jampolu i Raszkowie zapewniała bezpieczeństwo. Azba-bej był zniesion, zbójcy wywieszani lub rozproszeni, a Tatarzy zimową porą dla braku traw nie zapuszczali się na zwykłe szlaki. Wreszcie pan Nowowiejski obiecał, jeśli tylko pozwolenie od pana Ruszczyca otrzyma, wyskoczyć w kilkadziesiąt koni na spotkanie. Jechano zatem raźno i ochotnie. Zosia gotowa była za panem Adamem na koniec świata jechać. Pani Boska i dwie niewiasty ormiańskie spodziewały się wkrótce mężów odzyskać. W strasznych puszczach na krańcu chrześcijaństwa leżał wprawdzie ów Raszków, ale przecie nie jechano tam na całe życie ani nie na długi pobyt. Z wiosną miała być wojna; mówiono o niej na rubieżach powszechnie, więc trzeba było, odzyskawszy kochanych, z pierwszym cieplejszym powiewem wracać, by głowy od zagłady uchronić. Ewka została w Chreptiowie, zatrzymana przez panią Wołodyjowską. Ojciec nie napierał też bardzo, by ją wziąść ze sobą, zwłaszcza zostawiając ją w domu ludzi tak zacnych. — Już ja ją przezpiecznie odeślę albo i sama odwiozę — mówiła mu Baśka — prędzej zaś sama odwiozę, bo raz w życiu chciałabym widzieć całe owo straszne pogranicze, o którym się tyle od małości nasłuchałam. Na wiosnę, gdy się szlaki zaczernią od czambułów, mąż mi nie pozwoli, ale teraz, jeśli Ewka tu zostanie, będę miała dobry pozór. Za jakie dwie niedziele zacznę się napierać, a za trzy pewnikiem pozwoleństwo otrzymam. — Mąż też, spero, bez zacnej eskorty waćpani i w zimie nie puści. — Jeśli będzie mógł, to sam ze mną pojedzie, a jeśli nie, to nas odprowadzi Azja w jakie dwieście albo więcej koni, bo słyszałam i tak, że on ma być do Raszkowa komenderowany. Na tym skończyła się rozmowa i Ewka została. Basia jednak prócz istotnych powodów, które panu Nowowiejskiemu wyłuszczyła, miała i inne wyrachowanie. Oto chciała ułatwić Azji zbliżenie się do Ewy, bo młody Tatar poczynał ją niepokoić. Ilekroć był z nią, na jej pytania odpowiadał wprawdzie, że Ewkę kocha, że dawny afekt w nim nie wygasł, ale ilekroć znalazł się z Ewką— milczał. Tymczasem dziewczyna rozkochała się w nim na tym chreptiowskim odludziu bez pamięci. Jego dzika, ale przepyszna uroda, jego dzieciństwo pod twardą ręką pana Nowowiejskiego spędzone, jego książęce pochodzenie, ta długa tajemnica, która nad nim ciążyła, a wreszcie sława wojenna oczarowały ją zupełnie. I czekała tylko chwili, by mu otworzyć serce gorące jak płomień, by mu powiedzieć: "Azja! jam cię od dziecka kochała!" — by paść w jego ramiona i przysiąc mu miłość do zgonu. Tymczasem on zaciskał zęby i milczał. Ewka myślała z początku,. że obecność jej ojca i brata wstrzymuje Azję od wyznania. Później jednak ogarnął i ją niepokój, bo jeśli ze strony ojca i brata trafiłyby się niezawodnie przeszkody, zwłaszcza dopóki Azja indygenatu nie posiadał, to przecie mógł chociaż przed nią samą serce otworzyć i powinien był otworzyć tym spieszniej, tym szczerzej, im więcej przeszkód jeżyło się na ich drodze. A on milczał. Wątpliwości wkradły się wreszcie w duszę dziewczyny i poczęła skarżyć się na swoją niedolę przed Basią, ta zaś uspokajała ją mówiąc: — Nie neguję ci, że to jest człowiek dziwny i okrutnie skryty, ale jestem pewna, że cię miłuje, bo naprzód, mnie to wielekroć razy powtórzył, a po wtóre, inaczej na cię patrzy niż na innych. A na to Ewka potrząsając smutnie głową: — Inaczej, to pewno, ale nie wiem, czy to jest kochanie, czy też nienawiść w tym patrzeniu. — Miła Ewko, oto nie pleć, za cóż by cię miał nienawidzieć? — A za co ma mnie kochać? Tu Basia poczęła ją głaskać drobną rączką po twarzy. — A za co mnie Michał kocha? A za co twój brat, ledwie obaczył Zośkę, już ją pokochał? — Adam zawsze był prędki. — Azja zasię jest pyszny i odmowy się boi, zwłaszcza ze strony twojego ojca, bo brat, sam pokochawszy, snadniej by mękę afektów wyrozumiał. Oto co jest! Nie bądź głupia, Ewka, i nie bój się. Zburczę ja dobrze Azję i obaczysz, jaki będzie rezolut. Jakoż tego samego dnia Baśka widziała się z Azją, po którym widzeniu wbiegła wielkim pędem do Ewki. — Już! — zawołała w progu. — Co? — pytała płonąc Ewka. — Powiedziałam mu tak: "Co to waćpan sobie myślisz? Niewdzięcznością mnie nakarmić czy co? Umyślnie zatrzymałam Ewkę, abyś mógł korzystać z okazji, ale jeśli nie skorzystasz, to wiedz, że za dwie, najdalej trzy niedziele odeślę ją do Raszkowa i może sama z nią pojadę, a waćpan na koszu zostaniesz." Jemu twarz się zmieniła, gdy usłyszał o tym wyjeździe do Raszkowa, i aż mi czołem zaczął bić do nóg. Pytam go tedy, co myśli, a on na to: "W drodze (powiada) wyznam, co mam w piersi. W drodze (powiada) będzie najlepsza okazja, w drodze się stanie, co się ma stać, co przeznaczono. Wszystko (powiada) wyznam, wszystko odkryję, bo mi nie żyć dłużej z tą męką!" I aż mu się wargi poczęły trząść, ile że poprzednio był strapiony, bo jakoweś listy niepomyślne dziś rano z Kamieńca odebrał. Mówił mi, że do Raszkowa i tak by musiał iść, że jest na to dawny u mego męża hatmański rozkaz, jeno pory w rozkazie nie ma wskazanej, bo to zależy od układów, które on tam z rotmistrzami lipkowskimi prowadzi. "A właśnie (powiada) pora się zbliża i ja muszę aż za Raszków ku nim podejść, więc za jedną drogą i waszą miłość, i pannę Ewę odprowadzę." Powiedziałam mu na to, że nie wiadomo, czyli i ja pojadę, bo to będzie zależało od Michałowego pozwoleństwa. Usłyszawszy to zląkł się bardzo. Ha ! Oj, głupia ty, Ewka ! Mówisz, że on cię nie kocha, a on mi do nóg padł i jak mnie zaczął prosić, żebym także jechała, to powiadam ci, skomlał po prostu, aż mi się płakać nad nim chciało. A wiesz, dlaczego to uczynił? Zaraz mi powiedział: "Ja (mówi) wyznam, co w sercu, ale bez instancji waszej miłości nic u panów Nowowiejskich nie wskóram, jeno gniew i nienawiść i w nich, i w sobie rozbudzę. W ręku waszej miłości mój los, moja męka, moje zbawienie, bo jeśli wasza miłość nie pojedzie, to wolej by mnie ziemia pożarła albo żywy ogień spalił!" Tak to on ciebie miłuje. Strach po prostu myśleć! A żebyś go widziała, jak wtedy wyglądał, zlękłabyś się! — Nie, ja się go nie boję! — odrzekła Ewka. I poczęła całować po ręku Basię. — Jedź z nami, jedź z nami! — powtarzała w uniesieniu -jedź z nami! Ty jedna możesz nas poratować, ty jedna nie będziesz się bała powiedzieć ojcu, ty jedna coś wskórać możesz! Jedź z nami ! Do nóg panu Wołodyjowskiemu upadnę, żeby ci dał pozwoleństwo. Bez ciebie ojciec z Azją z nożami do siebie skoczą! Jedź z nami, jedź z nami! I to mówiąc obsunęła się do kolan Basinych i poczęła je z płaczem obejmować: — Da Bóg, pojadę! — odrzekła Basia. — Michałowi wszystko przedstawię i molestować go nie przestanę. Bezpiecznie teraz choć samej jechać, a cóż dopiero z taką strażą liczną. Może i Michał pojedzie, a nie, to on ma serce, zgodzi się. Zrazu zakrzyknie, ale niech się jeno zasmucę, zaraz zacznie koło mnie chodzić, a w oczy mi zaglądać i zgodzi się. Wolałabym, żeby i sam mógł jechać, bo mi okrutnie będzie bez niego tęskno, ale cóż robić i tak pojadę, by wam jakowąś ulgę przynieść... Toć tu już nie o zachcenie moje chodzi, ale o dolę was obojga. Michał ciebie lubi i Azję lubi — zgodzi się. Azja zaś po owym widzeniu się z Basią poleciał do swojej izby tak pełen radości i otuchy, jakoby po ciężkiej chorobie nagle do zdrowia przyszedł i odżył. Przed chwilą bowiem wściekła rozpacz targała jego duszą. Oto właśnie tego ranka odebrał suchy i krótki list od pana Bogusza następującej treści: "Mój kochany Azja! Zatrzymałem się w Kamieńcu i do Chreptiowa teraz nie przyjeżdżam, raz dlatego, że mnie fatygi zmogły, a po wtóre, że nie mam po co. W Jaworowie byłem. Pan hetman nie tylko że ci pozwolenia na piśmie nie daje i swoją powagą osłaniać twoich szalonych zamysłów nie myśli, ale surowie i pod utratą łaski przykazuje ci, abyś ich natychmiast poniechał. Ja się też zreflektowałem, że to wszystko, coś mi mówił, nic po tym, bo chrześcijańskiemu, politycznemu narodowi wdawać się w takie praktyki z poganstwem grzech, a byłoby i wstydliwie wobec całego świata szlacheckie przywileje złodziejom, drapieżnikom i przelewcom niewinnej krwie nadawać. W czym się sam zmiarkuj i o hetmaństwie nie myśl, bo ci nie do tego, chociażeś Tuhaj-beja syn. A chceszli rychło łaskę hetmańską restaurować, to się swoją szarżą kontentuj, a szczególniej tamtę robotę z Kryczyńskim, Tworowskim, Adurowiczem i innymi przyspiesz, bo tym się najlepiej zasłużysz. Konotatkę hetmańską, co masz czynić, posyłam ci z tym pismem, a panu Wołodyjowskiemu rozkazanie od buławy, aby ci wyjeżdżać i przyjeżdżać wraz z twoimi ludźmi nie było nigdy wzbronno. Na spotkanie owych rotmistrzów pewnie wyskoczyć musisz — a spiesz się — i donoś mi do Kamieńca pilnie, co tam na drugiej stronie słychać. Przy czym polecając cię opiece boskiej, pozostaję z nieodmienną życzliwością Marcin Bogusz z Zięblic, podstoli nowogrodzki." Młody Tatar, gdy odebrał ten list, wpadł w furię straszliwą: naprzód pismo starł w ręku na proch, potem kindżałem stół raz przy razie dziobał, wreszcie groził własnemu życiu i wiernemu Halimowi, który go na klęczkach błagał, aby nie przedsiębrał nic, zanim nie ochłonie z gniewu i desperacji. Bo też ów list był dla niego istotnie ciosem okrutnym. Gmachy, jakie wznosiła jego pycha i ambicja, zostały jakoby prochem wysadzone, zamysły zniszczone. Oto mógł zostać trzecim w Rzeczypospolitej hetmanem i poniekąd dzierżyć jej losy w ręku, a teraz ujrzał, że musi pozostać nieznanym oficerem, dla którego szczytem ambicji będzie indygenat. Oto w ognistej swej wyobraźni widywał co dzień tłumy bijące mu czołem, a teraz jemu wypadnie czołem bić przed innymi. I na nic mu się to nie zdało, że był Tuhaj-bejowiczem, że krew władnych wojowników płynęła w jego żyłach, że wielkie myśli zrodził w duszy — na nic!— wszystko na nic! Będzie żył zapoznany i umrze w jakiejś odległej fortalicji zapomniany. Jedno słowo pokruszyło mu skrzydła, jedno "nie!" sprawiło, że odtąd nie będzie mu wolno szybować jako orłom pod niebem, jeno musi pełzać jako robak po ziemi. Lecz to wszystko jeszcze jest niczym w porównaniu do szczęścia, jakie utracił. Ta, za której posiadanie oddałby krew i wieczność, ta, dla której płonął jak ogień, którą umiłował oczyma, sercem, duszą, krwią — nie będzie już nigdy jego. Ten list odbierał mu ją tak samo jak i hetmańską buławę. Bo mógł Chmielnicki porwać Czaplińską, mógł równie potężny Azja, Azja-hetman, porwać cudzą żonę i obronić, choćby nawet przeciw całej Rzeczypospolitej, ale jakim sposobem wydrze ją Azja, porucznik lipkowski pod komendą jej męża służący?... Gdy o tym myślał, świat czerniał mu w oczach, stawał się pusty, posępny. I nie wiedział Tuhaj-bejowicz, zali nie lepiej będzie mu umrzeć niż żyć bez racji do życia, bez szczęścia, bez nadziei, bez ukochanej niewiasty? Przygniotło go to tym straszniej, że się takiego ciosu nie spodziewał, owszem, biorąc poprzednio pod uwagę stan Rzeczypospolitej, groźbę przyszłej wojny, słabość wojsk hetmańskich i korzyści, jakie by z jego zamysłów mogła odnieść Rzeczpospolita, z każdym dniem utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że hetman na te zamysły się zgodzi. Tymczasem rozwiały się nadzieje jak mgła pod wichrem. Co mu zostawało? Wyrzec się sławy, wielkości, szczęścia. Ale on nie był do tego zdolny. W pierwszej chwili porwał go szał gniewu i rozpaczy. Ogień począł mu chodzić po kościach i palić go boleśnie, więc wył i zgrzytał, a równie ogniste i mściwe myśli przelatywały mu przez głowę. Chciał zemsty nad Rzecząpospolitą, hetmanem, Wołodyjowskim, nad Basią nawet. Chciał podnieść swych Lipków, wyciąć w pień załogę, wszystkich oficerów, cały Chreptiów, zabić Wołodyjowskiego, a Baśkę porwać i ujść z nią za multański brzeg, a potem hen, na Dobrudżę i dalej, choćby do samego Carogrodu, choćby w azjatyckie pustynie. Lecz wierny Halim czuwał nad nim, a i on sam ochłonąwszy z pierwszej furii i rozpaczy uznał całe niepodobieństwo tych zamysłów. Azja i w tym jeszcze podobny był do Chmielnickiego, że jak w Chmielnickim tak i w nim mieszkał zarazem lew i wąż. Uderzy z wiernymi Lipkami na Chreptiów — i cóż stąd? Zali czujny jak żuraw Wołodyjowski da się zejść niespodzianie, a choćby i tak, zali da się pokonać ten przesławny zagończyk, mając zwłaszcza większą liczbę i lepszych żołnierzy pod ręką? Wreszcie; gdyby go Azja nawet pokonał, co potem uczyni? Pójdzie w dół rzeki, hen ku Jahorlikowi, to po drodze musi zetrzeć komendy w Mohilowie, Jampolu i Raszkowie. Przejdzie na multański brzeg, tam perkułaby, przyjaciele Wołodyjowskiego i sam Habareskul, pasza chocimski, jego druh zaklęty. Pójdzie ku Doroszowi, tam pod Bracławiem komendy polskie, a w stepie zimą nawet pełno podjazdów. Wobec tego wszystkiego uczuł Tuhaj-bejo-wicz swoją bezsilność i złowroga dusza jego, wyrzuciwszy naprzód płomienie, pogrążyła się w głuchej rozpaczy, jak ranny dziki zwierz pogrąża się w ciemnej pieczarze skalnej — i pozostała cichą. I jako ból nadmierny sam siebie zabija i w odrętwieniu znika, tak i on zdrętwiał wreszcie. Wtedy to właśnie dano mu znać, że pani komendantowa życzy sobie z nim mówić. Halim nie poznał Azji, gdy ów wrócił z tej rozmowy. Odrętwiałość znikła z twarzy Tatara, oczy grały mu jak u dzikiego zdebia, twarz była blasków pełna, a białe kły połyskiwały mu spod wąsa — i w dzikiej swej urodzie zupełnie był podobny do strasznego Tuhaj-beja. — Panie mój — spytał Halim — jakim sposobem Bóg pocieszył duszę twoją? A Azja na to: — Halim! po ciemnej nocy Bóg dzień na ziemi czyni i słońcu z morza wstawać każe. Halim ! (tu chwycił starego Tatara za ramiona) za miesiąc ona będzie moja na wieki! I taki blask szedł od jego czarniawej twarzy, że stał się piękny, a Halim począł mu pokłony wybijać. — Synu Tuhaj-beja, tyś wielki, potężny i złość niewiernych nie zmoże cię! — Słuchaj! — rzekł Azja. — Słucham, synu Tuhaj-beja! — Pojedziem nad morze sine, gdzie śniegi jeno na górach leżą, a jeśli wrócim kiedy w te strony, to na czele czambułów, jako piasek nadmorski, jako liście w tych puszczach nieprzeliczonych — miecz a ogień niosąc. Ty, Halim, synu Kurdłukowy, dziś jeszcze ruszysz w drogę. Znajdziesz Kryczyńskiego i powiesz mu, aby pod Raszków z tamtej strony ze swoim ściahem podemknął. A Adurowicz, Morawski, Aleksandrowicz, Grocholski, Tworowski i który żyw z Lipków i Czeremisów, niech mi także ze ściahami pod wojska podejdą. A czambułom, co przy Doroszu na zimownikach są, niech dadzą znać, aby od strony Humania wielki niepokój nagle uczyniły, by wyszły lackie komendy z Mohilowa, Jampola i Raszkowa i poszły w step daleki. Niech na tej drodze, którą ja ruszę, wojsk nie będzie, to wówczas, gdy z Raszkowa wyjadę, jeno popioły i zgliszcza po mnie zostaną! — Boże ci dopomóż, panie! — odrzekł Halim. I począł bić pokłony, a Tuhaj-bejowicz pochylił się nad nim i powtórzył jeszcze kilkakroć: — Gońców rozsyłaj, gońców rozsyłaj, bo miesiąc czasu tylko zostaje. Po czym odprawił Halima i pozostawszy sam, modlić się począł, bo miał piersi przepełnione szczęściem i wdzięcznością dla Boga. A modląc się spoglądał mimo woli przez okno na swych Lipków, którzy właśnie wyprowadzali konie, by je napoić przy studniach. Majdan zaczernił się od tego tłumu. Lipkowie, śpiewając z cicha monotonne swe pieśni, poczęli ciągnąć skrzypiące żurawie i wychlustywać wodę w koryta. Para wychodziła dwoma słupami z nozdrzy każdego konia i przesłaniała nieco obraz. Nagle z głównego budynku wyszedł pan Wołodyjowski przybrany w kożuch i jałowicze buty, a zbliżywszy się do Lipków począł coś mówić. Oni zaś słuchali go prostując się i zdejmując, przeciw wschodniemu obyczajowi, z głów kapuzy. Na jego widok Azja przestał się modlić i pomruknął: — Sokół ty jesteś, ale nie dolecisz tam, gdzie ja dolecę, i pozostaniesz sam w Chreptiowie, w żałości i zgryzocie! Pan Wołodyjowski, rozmówiwszy się z żołnierzami, zawrócił do izby i na majdanie na nowo rozległy się śpiewy Lipków, parskanie koni i skrzyp żałosny a przeraźliwy studziennych żurawi. Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski